1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an cable connector assembly, and more particularly to structure of the cable connector connecting with the cable.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,794,981, issued on Aug. 5, 2014, discloses a cable connector assembly. The cable connector assembly includes a PCB having a number of contacts, a cord coupled to the contacts on the PCB, and a ground bar coupled with some contact on the PCB. The ground bar may be made of a conductive material. The PCB has a ground node coupling to the ground bar via one or more wires inside the PCB. The ground bar provides grounding to the connector and a mating connector into which the connector is inserted. The cord includes a wire coupled to the ground node.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,143, issued on May 19, 2009, discloses a cable connector assembly. The cable connector assembly includes a cable connector and a cable connecting with the cable connector. The cable connector includes an insulative housing and a number of conductive terminals mounted on the insulative housing. The conductive terminal includes two pairs of differential contacts and a grounding contact located between the two pairs of differential contacts for preventing cross-talk. The cable includes first set of wires and second set of wires. The second set wires include a pair of differential pairs, a grounding conductor, and an outer jacket enclosing the differential pair and the grounding conductor. The grounding contact has a tail portion defining a pair of wire-receiving slots communicating with each other and forming an angle therebetween. The grounding conductors are angled out from the outer jackets and toward each other to be received and soldered in the wire-receiving slots of the tail portion of the grounding contact.
Hence, the existing cable connector only connect with a kind of cable. When needing another kind of cable, structures of the cable connectors need be redesigned.